Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 18 Frozen Solider Much
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: Rocket Red and Orion help out the Spies to stop Ice Solina from sabotage the 2014 winter games In the Main Plot: the Spies, Britney, Blaine and Dean team up with Superman and Batman and an unfrozen Sergeant Rock to stop Tim Scam from releasing an army of robot clones of G.I. Robot. In the b-story Arnold helps Blaine and Dean build a battle robot for Mali U.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode Frozen Solider Much

In the Teaser: At the Sochi 2014 winter Olympic Games the audience and judges are all frozen solid in ice. All of sudden Ice-solina came out from the fog with angle wings on her back skating around the ice rink doing a figure eight, she then skated backwards and did a triple spin in the air and suddenly fall and landed on her butt.

Ice-Solina

Man I never get the landing right.

Ice- Solina then skated over to the judges table and take the Gold metal.

Ice-Solina

No matter the Gold Metal belongs to me now.

All of a sudden the Spies, along with Orion and Rocket Red came crashing down from the ice ceiling.

Rocket Red

Sorry Ice-Solina but in the name of Olympic sports you must play fair and square.

Sam

Ice-Solina you are freezing the audience and the judges and the other Olympic ice skaters so you can cheat your way into getting the Gold Metal ah.

Ice-solina

Yes I am.

Orion

You know in the Olympic, the world comes together to compete for first place but in this cast you don't like the Olympic after all.

Ice-solina

You're right I'm just here to take the metal.

Suddenly ice soldiers came out from the ice fog.

Alex

Ok having Ice Soldiers at the Olympic doesn't count.

Ice-Solina

Of course it doesn't I made them to destroy you attack them.

All of the Ice Soldiers charged at the Spies, Orion and Rocket Red, but Rocket Red uses his flamethrower at the Ice Soldiers. The Ice Soldiers shield themselves from the blaze, Sam Clover, and Alex leaped over Rocket Red and kicked the Ice Soldiers breaking them into pieces, but the Ice Soldiers reassembled.

Sam

Wow looks like the Ice Solider reassembled.

Ice-Solina

You like I made them myself so if anyone of them gets broken they reassembled.

Orion punches 3 ice soldiers but suddenly the soldiers all reassembled and one of the ice soldiers behind him punched him knocking off his helmet.

Orion

Ice-Solina is right if we break up more Ice Soldiers they'll reassembled back together.

Clover

Hay How about us could try melting them, and then vaporizing them with your laser.

Rocket Red

I don't know my flamethrower can only up temperatures of 5,000 degrees.

Alex

How about the upgrading laser Curling Iron shall double the heat on your flamethrower.

Rocket Red

We'll give it a try.

Alex zapped Rocket Red's flamethrower, and Rocket Red uses it to fire it at the Ice Soldiers causing more than the Ice Soldiers to melt but also melting the ice around the frozen audience and the judges.

Ice- Solina

NO you are ruining everything.

Orion

How about a tease of your own medicine.

Orion fired his ice laser at Ice-Solina freezing her in a block of ice. The Audiences and the judges we're free and cheered for the Spies, Orion and Rocket Red.

Sam

Orion I didn't know you have a freeze ray.

Alex gave Orion's helmet back and Orion puts it on.

Orion

Well Arnold upgraded my equipment this morning so I'll tell him that the ice ray worked.

Moments later the WOOHP agents took the Frozen Ice-Solina away.

Jerry

Another job well done spies, and thanks for your help Orion and Rocket Red.

Orion

Hey we're allies we help each other.

Rocket Red

And with the Gold Metal back for the Winter Games the Olympics shall continue without any other interruptions.

Suddenly a big crash happened outside. The Spies, Jerry, Rocket Red and Orion head outside to see what the problem was and saw that there was a giant Snowman heading towards Moscow.

Sam

It seems that a giant snowman is headed to Moscow.

Rocket Red

We'll handle this you 4 enjoy watching the game.

Rocket Red and Orion headed to fight the Giant Snowman and The Spies and Jerry go back inside to watch more of the figure skating.

In the Main Plot: In a Military Warehouse a warehouse security guard was inspecting the crates when all of a sudden Mandy and Tim Scam break into the ceiling of the Warehouse. The Security guard was surprised and suddenly Mandy kicked him knocking him out.

Mandy

Alright the security guard is knocked out and now the robot that you bin taking about.

Tim Scam

His name is G.I Robot and yes he is hear somewhere… we just need to find him.

Mandy puts on here X-ray vision glasses and scan for G.I Robot and fond it next to a frozen body of Sergeant Rock.

Mandy

I see him and he is next to a lead crate that has a frozen body inside.

Tim Scam

That is Sergeant Rock we don't need him just G.I. Robot.

Back at Mali U Arnold is helping out Blaine and Dean working on a Robot for the University Robot competition.

Blaine

Thanks for your help with this robot of ours Arnold.

Dean

This is going to be big for Mali-u because this is going to be a winning chance.

Arnold

Totally since this is Mali-u's 3rd chance of winning a robot tournament with my expertise in robotics you're for shore to have a chance to win.

Sam

Ah yes boys and there robots what is this world coming too?

Britney

Hey give the boys are putting a lot of time to build a prefect robot for Mali-u.

Alex

Totally the prefect robot needs some prefect engineers and Arnold is one of them.

Clover

Really Arnold a robot engineer, isn't he still working up at the Watch Tower beaning an intern.

Sam

Hey come give Arnold a chance into making a robot for Mali-U in the Robot tournament.

Clover

And you're saying that because you like Arnold?

Sam

WHAT me live Arnold…As if.

Britney

Oh come on you two make a great couple.

Alex

And he is a geek you always wanted to have a geek as your boyfriend right?

Sam

Yeah but I want a boy who is a genesis but who is handsome but not a geek.

Clover

Well too bad Arnold likes you and you have to like him back.

Arnold, Blaine and Dean finished the robot.

Arnold

And it's done.

Blaine

Sweet now let's see if this robot of ours works?

Arnold handed Dean the controller to activate the robot. Dean press the blue button to activate the robot. The Robot's eyes light up blue which means it's activated.

Dean

Alright the robot is activated... now let's see what it has in store.

Dean presses another button on the controller and then all of a suddenly the robot want all bazar and goes out of control.

Blaine

Ok that did not so post to happen.

Arnold

Something might be wrong with the robot's mainframe.

Alex

I don't about your robot is making a mess around campus

The Robot suddenly entered into the Mali u Café and making a mess around it.

Dean

Oh No our robot is messing up the Mali U Café

Britney

After him.

Sam, Clover, Alex, Blaine, Britney and Dean all came after the robot.

Arnold

Um a proper term for a male robot is malebot and for a female robot is fembot.

Sam

Whatever Arnold

Arnold went after them. At the Mali U Café the robot is shooting out laser eyes, all of the student duck for cover as the robot keeps on shooting out his laser eyes.

Sam

Holly Cow… looks like the robot is destroying everything.

Virgil

Tell me about that out of control robot is making a mess onto my café.

The Robot is still shooting his laser eyes around campus.

Blaine

Ok team our mission is to break that bot.

The Spies all tackled the robot, but the robot uses his super strength to throw them off of him and keep on destroying the campus.

Clover

Ok I didn't know that the robot has Super strength.

Blaine

Totally but how are we going to turn it off?

Arnold

Simple there is an off button on the robot's head.

Alex

Boy you have to think these things through before you do something dumb.

Arnold

I'm not I am a genesis.

Alex jumped onto the robot and press the off button on the robot. The Robot shut down.

Britney

Well that is a relief.

Dean

Totally but the robot made a mess around campus.

Virgil

You can tell me twice you girl have to clean this mess up pronto.

Virgil walked back to the Mali U café.

Clover

Boy look at the mess that the robot had made.

Arnold

Sorry guys.

Sam

Hey it's not your felt you just need to work on the robot more.

Arnold

You really mean it?

Sam

Totally and I'll help you out.

Clover

Someone has a crush on you Arnold

Sam

Um hello I am not in to him.

Arnold

Um Sam I am meaning to ask you about this but.

Suddenly, Sam, Clover, Alex, Blaine, Britney, Dean and Arnold all gotten teleported up to the Justice League Watch Tower.

Sam

Saved by the WOOHP I mean the teleport.

Clover

Hey Jerry um why are you up at the Watch Tower today?

Jerry

Because my office is being sanitised and cleaned up for about 3 days so Superman offer me to work up here for a little bit.

Batman

Oh and by the way Arnold your break is over.

Arnold

Oh ok i was just help out Blaine and Dean on a robot for Mali-U

Superman

I see that I saw it from up here and the robot went all bonkers.

Jerry

Speaking of robots, there has been a break in at a military warehouse in Texas overnight.

Batman

And it has stolen one thing a robot.

Dean

A robot from the military.

Jerry

Not just any robot but G.I Robot.

Blaine

Who is G.I robot?

Batman

A robot from World War 2.

Sam

An advance robot from World War 2 how to they build that during that time period.

Superman

I was surprised too about that one, but now we have to find out who stole him, that's why you are all teaming up with me and Batman today.

Alex

Really we're teaming up with 2 Justice League legends.

Dean

This is going to be amazing for us let's get started.

Jerry

But you still need your gadgets so I brought some gadgets up here before my office is getting cleaned.

Jerry opened up the steel crate that is full of gadgets for the spies.

Jerry

Today you'll have the Titanium Bear Claw Gloves, the Laser Eyes Contact Lenses.

Britney

Cool we can have laser eyes just like you Superman.

Jerry

Yes you will, and also you'll have the Laser Cannon Hair Dryer, the Crime Scene Simulator hover bracelet ,the Deodorant Stick Light Saber, the Wrecking Ball Dodge ball and for the boys and girls, the Ready for Battle Armoured Battle Super Suit that features a laser firing machine gun, a missile launcher, energy blast hands and a flamethrower.

Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Blaine and Dean all transformed into their Spy suits.

Sam

Thanks for the gadgets Jerry.

Batman

And now we have to go.

The Spies, Blaine, Britney and Dean all got onto the teleporter. Jerry teleported the Spies, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Superman and Batman to Texas.

As they got to Texas, The Spies, Blaine, Britney Dean, Superman and Batman are at the Military Warehouses.

Sam

The Warehouses looked identically.

Alex

But witch warehouse is the warehouse G.I Robot is stolen from?

Batman

The Warehouse we are looking for is the 4th one right next to the one on the left.

Blaine

You got to admit it.

Clover

He is the World's greatest detective

Superman

Sherlock Homes didn't have a chance against him.

Batman

Well I read Sherlock Homes and fyi I am better then him.

The Spies, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Superman and Batman all entered into the warehouse.

Alex

It looks dark in here.

Dean

I'll turn on the lights.

Dean pulls the switch to turn on the lights.

Britney

Now we need to do is to find some clues.

Batman

Only one clue the hole in the ceiling that leads to the since of the crime.

Superman

See Batman knows everything.

Clover

But what about who broke into the warehouse and stolen G.I Robot.

Sam

Good thing we have the Crime Scene Simulator hover bracelet to help us out.

Sam active the Crime Scene Simulator Hover Bracelet and a projection of the crime. The hologram shows two crocks breaking into the warehouse through the roof.

Dean

Alright two crocks break through the ceiling.

Superman

And one of them seems to put on some glasses to see what they are looking for.

Batman

They found it.

Alex

And opened the crate.

Clover

To take G.I Robot.

Blaine

And Exiting the Warehouse through the roof.

The Bracelet turns off.

Sam

Looks like they stolen GI Robot what do we do now?

Alex

How about we ask him?

Batman

Sergeant Rock the human partner of G.I Robot if we unfreeze him he'll have a tracking device so we can tracking down G.I Robot and his kidnappers.

Blaine

Time to put on the Laser vision Contact Lenses.

The Spies all put on their Laser Vision Contact Lenses and together with Superman they all melted the ice on Sergeant Rock. As the ice was melted Sargent Rock broke free and attacked Superman with his M50 Reising. Superman crashes into a pile of crates.

He then pointed his gun at Superman's face.

Sergeant Rock

Are you working for the Nazi…. Well then TALK.

Sam

Sergeant Rock the war is over.

Sergeant Rock

How do you know is this some type of trick?

Batman

No is not it's not a trick World War 2 is over 74 years ago you're in the year 2014.

Britney

So lower the gun and no one will get hurt.

Sergeant Rock took his gun out of Superman's face.

Clover

See no problem.

Sergeant Rock

So who are you and where am I?

Alex

We're the Spies from WOOHP my name is Alex, this is Sam, that's Clover, that's Blaine, that's Britney and that is Dean.

Superman

And we're Superman and Batman.

Sergeant Rock

Why did you unfreeze me?

Batman

Because someone stolen G.I Robot.

Sergeant Rock

What so I was frozen for about 75 years and someone had stolen G.I ROBOT?

Blaine

And we're here to find him do you have anything that can track him down?

Sergeant Rock

No I don't how about you guys?

Batman

Yes we do back at the Watch Tower.

All of a sudden robotic soldiers crashed down into the Warehouse.

Dean

Well that is uninspected.

Britney

Totally Robot Soldiers.

Sergeant Rock

That look like G I Robot.

Clover

But witch one is the real G.I Robot?

Batman

They're all fakes we fight through them to get out of here.

Blaine and Dean pulled out their Deodorant Stick Light Sabers and activated them, Sam, Clover, Alex, and Britney all put on their Titanium Bear Claw Gloves.

Sargent Rock

Alright LET'S KICK SOME METAL

Together with Sergeant Rock the Spies, Batman and Superman all fight off the robots. Sam Clover and Alex and Britney all uses their Titanium Bear Claw Gloves to slash and break apart the robots so as Blaine and Dean chops the robots' heads off with their Deodorant Stick Light Savor. Suddenly two robots fired their machine guns at Blaine and Clover, but Superman blocked the attack and Batman throw 2 exploding batarangs at them and the robots are destroyed.

Clover

Thanks' for the heads up.

Superman

Our pleasure.

Sergeant Rock fired his M50 Reising at the robot soldiers. The Girls keeping on firing off the robot soldiers and Superman uses his heat vision to melt the robot soldiers and Batman punched and kicked at the robots knocking their heads off. Suddenly more robots came into the warehouse.

Sam

Looks like more robots are coming into the warehouse.

Britney

How about some Laser Cannon Hair Dryer action.

Sam

Good idea

Britney pulls out her Laser Cannon Hair Dryer and fired it at the robots causing them to explode and fall to the floor. Suddenly all of the robots combined together into an even bigger robot.

Sergeant Rock

Ok that didn't happen in my day.

Blaine

With the advancements of technology we can use them for good or evil.

Superman

Well we have to take down that robot.

Alex

And you know the saying the bigger they are the harder they fall.

The Robot grabbed a giant crate and throw it on top of Sam Britney and Dean. Superman lifted the heavy crate off of them.

Superman

Are you alright?

Dean

Totally

Britney

Just a threw scratches and some rips from our spy suits but we're alright.

The Giant Robot then started to throw grenades at the Spies, Superman and Batman and Sergeant Rock, but they all dodged the explosion of the grenades, so the robot fired heat seeking missiles at them, the missile exploded on them on impact ripping parts from their suits and fall to the floor.

Sergeant Rock

Ok Heat Seeking missiles I don't have them in my day.

Clover

Well we have them now besides they totally reunited out suits.

Superman

But we still need to take him down.

Sargent Rock fired his machine gun at the robot

Sargent Rock

But how this thing is bullet proof

Batman

The Wrecking Ball Dodge Ball will do the trick.

Dean pulled out the Wrecking Ball Dodge Ball from his backpack and pass it to Superman.

Dean

Superman is all up to you.

Superman

Right.

Superman throw the Wrecking Ball Dodge Ball right through the giant robot.

Blaine

Superman that was one powerful throw you did there.

Superman

They don't call me the Man of Steel for nothing.

All of a sudden the Warehouse started to shake and debris started to fall from the ceiling.

Sam

Come on this place is falling apart.

The Spies, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Superman, Batman and Sergeant Rock all run out of the warehouse. They made it out just in time the whole warehouse was destroyed and the suddenly the giant robot exploded.

Alex

Well that is unexpected?

Britney

Totally but we did.

Dean

Made it out on time.

Superman

Before the Warehouse collapsed.

Batman

And now we need to do is to find G.I Robot, Stacy beam us all back up to the Watch Tower and we're bring a war hero up to the Watch Tower as well.

The Spies, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Superman, Batman, along with Sergeant Rock all teleported up to the Watch Tower.

Arnold

Hey Guys while you are on your mission I started to fix up the robot.

Batman

Don't activate it up here you'll make a mess of things.

Sam

Anyway Sargent Rock do you have anything that can track G.I Robot?

Sergeant Rock

No only his cereal number.

Superman

Good we can use that to track down G.I Robot tell us about his serial number and Stacy our intern will track him down.

Sargent Rock

You can do that… thing had change since I was frozen.

Stacy

So please tell his serial number so I can track him down.

Sergeant Rock

Ok its 445KUY59D… thinks had changed for the world, not that I remembered.

Jerry

Well changes isn't easy to get uses to and people can change to look at Stacy she uses to be an evil girl steeling people intelligent so she can get a good grade.

Stacy

But now I gotten rehabilitated and now I am an intern for the Justice League.

Sergeant Rock

That's interesting but, I am in this new world where do I belong.

Superman

We'll find that out later but now we had found G.I Robot.

Stacy

Looks like G.I Robot is located.

Batman

And he is located in Mount Rushmore.

Jerry

Mount Rushmore that uses to be held to be a hidden WOOHP office back in the 60's.

Blaine

And that is where

Clover

We need to be.

Sargent Rock

If you guys a going I'm coming too.

Dean

Good

Britney

Because we need a man like you to know G.I Robot.

Sergeant Rock

Good, and who ever kidnapped G.I Robot IS GOING TO GET THEIR BUTT KICKED

The Spies, Britney, Dean Blaine, Superman, Batman and Sargent Rock all hoped onto the teleporter.

Sergeant Rock

Here we go again teleporting it's creepy but it's fast.

Alex

Hay we through it was creepy when we first tried it.

The Spies, Britney, Dean, Blaine, Superman, Batman and Sergeant Rock all teleported to Mount Rushmore. As they gotten to Mount Rushmore, Superman uses his X ray vision to hind a door that leads them into the Mount Rushmore WOOHP office.

Clover

So do you see the hidden door anywhere?

Superman

Yes it's right in front of us.

Alex

But it's locked.

Batman

But it's rusty.

Batman kicked down the door and suddenly an arrow shoot out from the door. Superman catches the arrow and suddenly the arrow sprayed out knock out gas.

Britney

Oh no

Dean

Its knock out gas.

Blaine

Everyone cover your moths.

Suddenly everyone fall to the ground with the knock out gas.

Sergeant Rock

Whoever is doing this to us is going to be punished.

Suddenly Mandy walks out of the door.

Clover

Mandy is that you?

Mandy kicked Clover in the face knocking her out and getting Clover a bloody nose.

Moments later Sam, Clover, Alex, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Superman, Batman and Sargent Rock woke up and found themselves tied up and inside the Mount Rushmore WOOHP office.

Sergeant Rock

Where are we?

Blaine

It looks like we're in the WOOHP Mount Rushmore office.

Superman

But who is behind the robot clones of G.I Robot?

Clover

Well I think I saw Mandy during the knock out gas attack, she knocked use out and she gave me a bloody nose oh she is so going to pay.

Batman

Mandy isn't the one who made those robots.

Sam

You're right she doesn't have the genesis to make robot clones.

Alex

Witch Baddie do we know who made robots like these?

Suddenly Tim Scam and Mandy walked out of the shadows.

Dean

Tim Scam… looks like you're the genesis behind all of these G.I Robots.

Tim Scam

Yes I am and Mandy a robot genesis.

Mandy

I barely know how a robot works.

Tim Scam press a button to turn all of the lights on in the office and reveling an army of G.I Robots.

Sergeant Rock

So you made those robot clones of G.I Robot… SO WHERE IS THE REAL ONE?

Tim Scam

Oh the Real one I made an upgrade to him.

Giant footsteps started to match out from the shadows and everyone saw a giant vision of G.I Robot.

Britney

Looks like Tim Scam puts some upgrades to G.I Robot.

Blaine

Alright Tim slip it what are you planning to do with all of these G.I Robots?

Batman

I know what he is up to… he is going to use these robots to attack all of the military bases in the world so he and the rest of the Legion of Doom have the upper hand in military technology and use these robots for their our prepress… after that is all over he is going attack every WOOHP office in the world and destroy the Justice League with these robots.

Tim Scam

That is right Dark Knight and I am going to use them to destroy you as well.

Batman uses his batarang to free him and the others. Sam, Clover, Alex, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Superman, Batman and Sargent Rock are free.

Superman

Not if we fight off your robots first.

Blaine

Alright girls.

Dean

It's time to armour up.

Sam, Clover, Alex, Blaine, Britney, and Dean all transform into their Ready for Battle Super Armour Suits.

Mandy

Cute but I also have some armour of my own.

Mandy transformed into her battle armour.

Clover

Ugly Armor you have on.

Mandy

It's not ugly your amour is ugly besides my armour has electric powers.

Superman

Alright let's kick some robotic butt.

Clover

I'll take care of Mandy.

The Spies, Superman, Sargent Rock and Batman attack the G.I Robot clones. And Clover attacked Mandy, but Mandy shocked her before she tackle her. Mandy grinned Clover was mad and fired a missile at Mandy the missile exploded on impact and sending her flying and crash into Tim Scam.

Mandy

Oh it is on.

Mandy got off of Tim Scam and Tim Scam activated the Giant G.I. Robot. The Robot activated and fired lasers at Sargent Rock, but he dodged the fire of the laser.

Sergeant Rock

G.I. Robot snap out of it, it's me Sargent Rock.

Sam

Looks like he is still under control of Tim Scam.

Sergeant Rock

Not if I say anything about that.

Sargent Rock leaded onto some boxes and then up to the balcony and attack Tim Scam.

Sergeant Rock

HOW DARE YOU TOOK CONTROL OF G.I. ROBOT?

Sargent Rock started to bet up Tim Scam, but Tim Scam stabbed him in the chest. Sergeant Rock stumbled backwards and Tim Scam punched him in the face.

Tim Scam

Do you think that I go down without a fight?

Sergeant Rock pulled the knife out from his chest.

Sergeant Rock

OH IT'S ON.

Blaine, Alex, Sam, Britney, Dean, Superman smashes the robots into pieces. Sam fired energy blast at 5 robots and then they exploded. Alex uses the light saber function on the Ready for Battle Super Armor Suit and slice and Dice 10 robots and they all exploded. Blaine and Dean throw their Deodorant Stick Light Sabers right through 6 robots each.

Dean

What do you know we made robot cubebs?

Superman

That's amazing but how do you think about this.

Superman obliterated 50 robots with his laser vision and turn them into ash.

Superman

What do you think about that?

Britney

You know this isn't showing off.

Britney uses the Flamethrower on her Super battle suit to touch the robots.

Britney

What do you think about that?

Batman

I think you should stop showing off and fight.

The Giant G.I. Robot fired bullets at Batman, but he dodged the bullets fired his grappling gun at the robot and swing up on top of his head and break into the robot's mainframe, but suddenly the robot caught Batman and throw him off his back. Many fired lasers at Clover, but Clover blocked the laser attack, and fired a missile at Mandy, but Mandy kicked the missile back at Clover the missile exploded on impact. Clover was mad and did a flying jump kick at Mandy sending her flying off the balcony and crash onto 3 robots.

Mandy

You loser

Mandy fired a lightning bolt at Clover.

Clover

Oh it's on.

Clover fired an energy blast at Mandy but Mandy dodged it. Sergeant Rock keeps on fighting Tim Scam punching him in the face making a black eye appear and blood was coming out from it. Tim Scam pulled out a teaser from his pocket and shock Sergeant Rock with it and punched him off the balcony. And then he press a button to launch the giant robot out from the WOOHP office.

Batman

Looks like the robot is beginning to launch out of here.

Blaine

We have to stop the robot before it goes outside.

Superman

I'm all over it.

Superman fly up onto the robot's head and punches him down so the robot won't escape. Sergeant Rock pulled out a gun and points it at Tim Scam.

Sergeant Rock

Alright Scam you have until the count of 3 to turn off the giant robot.

Tim Scam teleported out of here.

Sergeant Rock

OH COME ON.

Sam

Looks like Tim Scam blow the cop.

Alex

And they leaves Mandy

Mandy also teleported out of here.

Clover

Hey she left too.

Blaine

More like teleported.

Batman

But we have to stop the robot now.

Batman hoped on top of the robot's head and opened the panel and see that the robot is going to self-destruct.

Sam

Looks like when Tim Scam teleported out of her he activated the.

Batman

Robot to Self-destruct…WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HER NOW.

Sergeant Rock

What about G.I . Robot

Britney

We'll build you a new one but right now.

Dean

We have to get out of here.

Superman let go of the robot and fallowed the others outside of the WOOHP office.

As they all gotten outside the giant G.I Robot blasted up into the sky and exploded.

Sergeant Rock

G.I. Robot…. NO.

Back in the Watch Tower Sergeant Rock was sad and disappointed about the death of G.I. Robot.

Jerry

Sorry about your lose.

Sam

But look on the bright side you're in a new world a new start.

Sergeant Rock

But G.I. Robot has been my friend since the being of the war, but now he's gone.

Superman

You think he is gone.

Batman

But we rebuild him.

Blaine

To his former glory.

G.I. Robot walked into the watch tower.

Sergeant Rock

G.I. Robot, you guys fixed him.

Clover

We totally did.

Alex

Arnold did some of the work.

Dean

But Wayne tech did the rest.

Blaine

They even put a voice box into him.

G.I. Robot.

Hello Sergeant Rock it's so good to see you again.

Sergeant Rock

It's good to see you again too.

Alex

So what are you going to do now?

Sergeant Rock

I had been thinking that I shall join the Justice League.

Superman

That sounds great we need some extra hands and a new member.

Sergeant Rock

Sweet and now I have to get uses to the modern technology and to the Morden world.

Clover

We'll give you a hand with that.

Sergeant Rock smiled.

Meanwhile back at the Legion of Doom. Tala uses her magic to hale Tim Scam's face.

Tala

Here you go my sweet Timmy your injury is all gone.

Tim Scam

Thank you Tala you are always my Beautiful Witch.

Tala and Tim Scam kissed.

Mandy

Ok making an army of robots failed… what is plan B?

Tim Scam

Do you see this?

Mandy

Is that hair?

Tim Scam

Yes it's Sam's hair and I am going to use it to create a robotic killer clone of her.

Mandy

A robot clone so that can destroy stuff and to make Sam to blame on.

Tim Scam

Yes think of it as the daughter that I never known.

Back at Mali U the robot tournament has begun, Arnold, Blaine and Dean placed their robot into the ring with some 7 other robots from 7 different universities. Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Stacy and Sergeant Rock and G.I. Robot are watching in the stands waiting for the tournament to begin.

Sergeant Rock

So is this some type of Robot tournament?

Alex

Yes it is.

Sam

And it's going the biggest tournament that Mali U hosted.

Clover

And this is Mali U's 3rd chance to get first place and win.

The Battle begins Arnold presses a button on the robot and suddenly their robot span out of control and destroying the other robots in the arena. The crowed went salient.

Arnold

I totally meant to do that?

The Crowd cheered as Mali U won the robot battle.

Britney

What do you know your nerd boyfriend help Mali U win their first robot tournament?

Sam

Hey he is not my boyfriend.

The Announcer

Looks like Mali U wins the game.

The Announcer gave Blaine, Arnold and Dean the trophy.

Arnold

I would like to say that Mali U rule and we would like to thank Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney for helping us out on the robot.

The crowd clapped so as Stacy, Sergeant Rock and G.I. Robot.

Sergeant Rock

You guys won… this is amazing… I am looking forward for more stuff to happen, isn't that right GI. Robot?

G.I. Robot

Yes that's right.

The End


End file.
